German Empire
The Deutsches Kaiserreich was the main nation of the Central Powers during the Great War. It is one of the strongest factions in the mod. Germany Germany is a quickly developing powerful state in the Central Europe, being a industrial power house and having a strong military heritage. The last time the lands of Germany were united was the Holy Roman Empire, disintegrated by Napoleon. Otto Bismarck and the nation of Prussia finally united Germany in the late 1800's. Allies of Germany Germany is literally brother to Austria/Hungary and will fight to the death to defend them in campaign. Germany bolsters the best defense next to France in the game. Which means they usually will defend their allies when given the chance. Italy can be made a great ally and can help Germany for awhile in options to serve. Plus the Ottoman Empire is a great ally that will help Germany from the start of the game. It is wise to try and make allies with all states neighboring. The Ottomans will gladly help Germany in their goals. Austria and other client states will gladly supply and fund Germany. Italy is a worry because it could betray Germany the same way it did in reality. Do not fund and trust them entirely if the campaign is followed by the strict history option. History Germany like Britain and France has one of the finest military records in the world or would if all Nordic tribes and states were merged together and first existed at the beginning of the 800's but since that they now have a simple record. But as a whole it is astounding. Germany is a extremely religious and are a extremely loyal people to their causes. The German forces are to be remembered as for they are extremely capable of being out gunned and manned but turn tides with their forces and fight to the very end. German forces are very well rounded and can withstand endurance. Very resistent to morale shocks and very strong artillery, even Railgun off map support. German forces have been known to boast good long range artillery, even since the Napoleonic wars that had grand arrays of batteries to choose from. German forces mainly given the respects use heavy batteries and rarely conscript. They often enlist or draft. Unlike in WW2 where most Germans enlisted for a cause rather then a draft order come up. This hampers the German output and they only go for the finest. Tactics The German Empire's central location can be either a blessing or a curse, depending on your play-style. You must be agressive if you want to succeed, or combined Entente offensives will forces your forces to divide. Germany is keen to develop artillery. Unlike the British, who developed tactics for shorter distance artillery (creeping barage), the Germans prefer long-distance artillery pieces. Use it for offenses and defenses. Germany employ's many unique units to their armies, such as engineers flame throwers. They operate with keen speed and move city to city as swiftly as possible, creating the strategy that was the precursor of the Blitzkreig. On the Campaign map, the Germans are should attack one nation as quickly as possible before the others can react. Although a gamble, it tends to work, as long as you keep a few units on the other fronts, just in case. France will be the main problem for Germany whereas they have several military buildups not far from the border. Many German strategies could work if adjusted by players with the knowledge on how to avoid such mistakes they made. The Schlieffen Plan (moving through Belgium to capture Paris) can work if done at the right moment. Erich von Falkenhayn, a prominent Geman general, said: "France is Englands best sword". Ending the war with France as quickly as possible should be your main objective. British will then not be much of a threat, so you can focus on Russia. It would be wise try to make an alliance with a now peaceful France. Germany, being late to discover the armored warfare concept, rushed to catch up to Britain by making their own breeds. Germany supposedly was developing tanks around the same time as Britain but did not employ them till 1917 and there were very few A7Vs (main German tank) to match the onslaught of Mark IVs. The A7V is slightly better then the Mark IV, has a frontward firing gun and has a machine gun defense. It is well-armoured. But can still be destroyed by the nearly equal Mark IV. Germans are well trained at creating pillbox defenses and bunker lines. The German forces make great use of reconnaisance and snipers. German infantry is used to march in straight and then close in on the forces. Which can be lethal. They also pull their forces thin for more effective rifle fire. Also, they possess the most cheap and easily affordable machine guns. A pair of them can spell the end for charges by your enemies. Misc As said Germans have railway gun support. Which literally can take a wave of patriotic levy when hit. Upon seeing the flare. Run and do not stop running. Germans have a lot of planes surprisingly and can be used to scout world maps out. Counter to Germany The Germans are extremely vulnerable to rushing tactics. Swarming can be their biggest weakness. Regardless if they can out fight you they cannot fight 100 to 1. It will prove futile. Even if they fight lower end Troops. Because 7/10 times most nations will have more troops then them in certain spots. Germans have glass jaws with their charges and will often retreat back to cover if it is seen futile to move on that position. When they fall back sacrificial Calvary can cut them to pieces. Germans will rarely retreat from the battle itself. Which in Campaign can be good for you. As they can easily be wiped out and have almost nothing when retreating. But if they are in a skirmish battle. It can prove lethal as for their is no real retreat and fight another day. German's have very happy populations and Economical stress never works. Plus they zeal when they find things blown up from sabatoge. Keeping in mind that the Nationalist will continue to keep their people happy. German Lore It is considered that Germany out fought and bought Britain and France when the war kicked off but by 1916 they started to lose but gained hope from the Communist Revolution in 1917 which caused a lift on the fronts to give Germany hope. But America joined and it was the final push they needed to get close to German soil which triggered the surrender of Germany. Some German Soldiers still fought until 1919 around January 7th when all were considered mutineers of Germany if they did not surrender. Some of which became future members of the Nazi Party in Germany. Trivia * It is asked that they add National Socialist reforms to the game and allow the Nazi Party to rise. ** It may come in the next update of the game. The developers did state it would be interesting for WW1 themed Nazi Germany. It would likely be under a different figure other then Hitler for the time being. Category:Countries Category:Central Powers